


can I please get a waffle?

by komhmagnus



Series: Flufftober 2019 [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, I Don't Even Know, Roadtrips, Waffles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 06:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20925755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komhmagnus/pseuds/komhmagnus
Summary: Helen’s mouth dropped open. “You don’t like Waffle House?”





	can I please get a waffle?

**Author's Note:**

> Flufftober day 6: roadtrips
> 
> idk what this is tbh djfldksjflk  
if you don't know what the title is from, idk if we can be friends

Helen made the playlist, all 385 songs chosen specifically with Aline and adventure in mind. It helped that those two things were synonymous to her. They were four hours into the drive, throats already sore from singing along. Helen’s butt was sore, too, from too much sitting.

She spotted an exit sign, the first one in miles, and pointed. “Let’s stop. I need to stretch my legs.”

“Okay,” Aline said, turning down the music a few notches. “It’s your turn to drive soon, anyway.”

The exit came up quickly and Aline pulled off, driving through a small town for a few minutes before they found a gas station next to a Waffle House. Aline pulled into the gas station. The car didn’t need it yet, but she figured it was better to be safe than sorry later, so she pulled into one of the pumps. Helen walked around the parking lot, stretching her legs while Aline filled up the car.

She caught the smell of syrup and bacon coming from the Waffle House and her stomach rumbled. All they’d eaten since that morning was a shared pack of trail mix.

“Wanna eat first?” Helen asked as she rejoined Aline at the car. She pointed over her shoulder at the Waffle House.

Aline’s nose scrunched up. “Really?”

Helen’s mouth dropped open. “You don’t like Waffle House?”

“I’ve never eaten there,” Aline said. She shrugged. “I don’t know, they always look kinda rundown and gross.”

“All part of the charm, babe,” Helen grinned. “We’re eating there.” Helen slid into the car before Aline could argue and watched with amusement as her girlfriend walked around to the passenger seat with a grumble.

Minutes later, they were sitting at a booth inside, Helen grinning as Aline looked around with apprehension.

“They have other food, but the waffles are best,” Helen said. “I’m getting the peanut butter ones.”

Aline studied the menu. “I’ll just get regular?”

Helen nodded. “They’re good. You’ll like them, I promise.”

As soon as Aline took a bite, Helen knew she was right. “Okay,” she said after a moment of chewing. “This is stupidly good.”

“Told you,” Helen said. “Would I ever steer you wrong?”

“Well, there was that one time you said no one would catch us making out in the library,” Aline smirked.

Helen laughed. “I think the research excuse was pretty good, though!”

“Were you researching my lips?”

“Obviously,” Helen said, eyes flitting down to Aline’s lips. “I think I might need to do some more research later, actually.”

Aline snorted. “That was bad, babe.”

“Didn’t sound like a no.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated 💖  
Find me on Tumblr and Twitter @banesapothecary!


End file.
